


A Starry Revelation

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: African Safari, F/M, Vacation, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on an African SafariFlash fic story
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Kudos: 16





	A Starry Revelation

By the fourth day of their African vacation, they were tired, burnt, and yet this has been the most thrilling adventure they had yet to go on. So much wildlife on this Serengeti tour with every African creature you could think of! Lucy was absolutely pleased that she’d found the Asanja Safari Tour. Even the tent accommodations really lived up to the ‘luxury’ it had promised. 

For Natsu, seeing all the animals was definitely exciting, especially the predators. On the very first day they got to see a pack of lionesses take down an antelope! That had been totally worth looking like a lobster from the hot sun! But for Lucy, her favorite part so far had to be seeing the Maasai Rock paintings or the sunsets along the plains of Gong Rock. The guide had told them some of the paintings were thousands of years old, many they couldn’t tell who actually created them.

But with all great adventures, this one was coming to an end after 6 amazing days and it was their final night before starting the long plane ride home. Dinner had been wonderful as usual with all the exotic African delicacies the bush had to offer. After the meal they decide to spend the rest of their evening star gazing. For safety purposes, guest were not allowed to wander out on their own, so instead, they find a spot on the side of the tent that blocked the light coming from within. Natsu sets out a canvas borrowed from the company for them to sit on.

“The sky is so much more beautiful here,” Lucy lays back gazing towards the heavens. “No artificial light to obscure the stars.”

Natsu lays beside her, placing an arm behind his head as a pillow. “Yeah, can’t really get this back home unless we drive to nowheresville in the middle of nothingland.”

Lucy snorts a chuckle, “such an elegant description.”

A companionable silence falls between them as they gaze up, mapping out constellations they liked. It had really all started as Lucy’s hobby, but one Natsu came to enjoy, especially when it meant spending time with her. It was cute, but she could do this for hours if he’d let her. Sometimes, he’d come home after working late shifts to find her asleep on the deck and he knew stargazing is what she had been doing.

“Natsu, I’ve been thinking.” 

“About?” He looks over and sees his wife still staring at the sky.

“As much as I love going on these vacations, I’ve been thinking that, maybe one day they’ll be more fun with a family.”

Natsu reaches over and takes hold of her hand, “are you trying to say you’d like us to start one?”

“I think…. Yes, I think I’d love to have a kid or two…”

He raises her hand to his lips and kisses the back, “then let’s do it, let’s start a family Lucy.”

“Do you really mean it?”

“Hell yeah!” He rolls onto his side propping his head with one hand. “I didn’t wanna say anything till you were ready, but I’ve always hoped to have kids with you.”

Lucy chuckles and smiles at her husband. “We could start as soon as we get home.”

Natsu leans in pulling is wife into his arms, “Why wait…”


End file.
